


[Podfic] Now & Then

by Serdd



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Season/Series 02, Time Travel, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22993546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serdd/pseuds/Serdd
Summary: Season 2. Buffy and Spike spend most of their time trying to kill each other. When Spike and Buffy from 200 years in the future come back in time to play matchmaker, the two enemies start to wonder how it’s possible that they become the bickering married couple that they see before them.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Now & Then

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now and Then](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563881) by Ashlee. 

**Listen**  
Your browser does not support the audio element.   
[](http://scriptgenerator.net/really-simple-embed-audio-player-script/) __

**Text:** [Now and Then](https://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewstory.php?sid=225)

**Author:** [Ashlee](https://dark-solace.org/elysian/viewuser.php?uid=23)

**Reader:** [Serdd's Audio Fanfictions](http://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com)

**Length:** 00:19:30

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1uNp-eU1Vh-WyMCmQUb_MO5gdZE2jnT16)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more fics narrated by me, both complete & in progress on my website: [ www.serddsaudiofanfics.com ](https://www.serddsaudiofanfics.com/)  
And check out my My YouTube: [ Serdd's Audio Fanfictions YouTube Channel ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBxfwCasVIpgQ75urk7GoKg?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
